


get in your seat now

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Foreplay, Frottage, Growling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It wasn’t much of a surprise, now that she thought about it. It wasn’t really something she’d pondered much on her part: strip down to her knickers and crawl into his lap.It was so simple, why she hadn’t thought of it sooner was a mystery.Perhaps, being two rather clever persons themselves, she and Bill had just overthought and overlooked the perfect solution.





	get in your seat now

**Author's Note:**

> My (late) contribution for Day 16 of Kinktober. Today's kinks are: Nipple Play || Frottage || Body Worship.
> 
> Title comes from 'Not Afraid Anymore' by Halsey.

Hermione licked the sweat from her upper lip, pressing both together for a long moment as she gathered her composure. This was Bill, after all. Not some random man she didn’t know very well at all, but Bill.   _ Her _ Bill.

And this had been a long time coming, hadn’t it? After so many disruptions and interruptions, they owed themselves at least a partial evening of carnal enjoyment.

She’d snogged the man, she knew he was interested. She’d felt that interest in the stiff presence between his legs, pressing against her hip and her thigh and her arse. She’d felt it in his hands, skimming the bare skin of her waist, just barely beneath her blouse. In the frustrated grip that tightened as if he was contemplating the idea of never letting go and then reluctantly releasing whenever (and wherever), they were interrupted. She’d felt it in the low growl against her ear, the ragged exhale of someone who had but one thing upon their mind. Hermione could have sworn the man had  _ some _ werewolf in him  _ somewhere _ . That growl was enough to convince.

He wanted this.  Wanted  _ her _ .  And he would react in a positive manner to the surprise she had planned for him.

It wasn’t much of a surprise, now that she thought about it. It wasn’t really something she’d pondered much on her part: strip down to her knickers and crawl into his lap.  It was so simple, why she hadn’t thought of it sooner was a mystery. Perhaps, being two rather clever persons themselves, she and Bill had just overthought and overlooked the perfect solution.

Taking a final deep breath, she went to push on the door to Bill’s sitting room. But curiously, it wouldn’t budge.

Frowning, she pushed it once more, a bit harder this time.  Still nothing.

Taking a step back, she glanced down to see if something was impeding her progress. 

Apparently, it was  _ she _ who was doing the impeding, because the door flew open, narrowly missing her head as Bill barreled through it and directly into her.

“ _ Ooof _ ,” she grunted, her hands coming up at once to grip his shoulders. Likewise, Bill’s hands went to her bare waist and the look he gave her, a mixture between alarm and concern, was likely mirrored on her own face.

“Hermione, are you--” His words died on his lips when he began to rake that concerned gaze over her body. “In your knickers…” he finished.

“I…” she trailed off.  “I thought perhaps we might--”

“You clever, clever witch…” Bill murmured, sliding his hands down to her arse and pulling her up against his front.

Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and she squealed when he carried her back into the sitting room. He moved through the room, his lips teasing her throat when his legs hit the sofa. He sat, crowding her closer and finally kissing her lips.

Hermione moved in his lap, the lace on her knickers rubbing against her body in the most tantalizing of ways.

Bill’s arm tightened around her waist, holding her fast in his lap as the other drifted up her torso, settling over her breasts. He tugged down on the cups of her bra, his thumb raking over her stiff nipples and causing the breath to catch in her throat.

He hummed. Or growled, depending on one’s perception of the sound.  Hermione couldn’t make up her mind, considering that her skin tingled like it was a hum, but other parts of her body were clearly reacting to a growl.

“Oh, I quite like that reaction,” he teased, a smile forming against her lips while he brought his other hand up from her waist to take on the other breast. “Yes, I like that a lot.”

Thumbs circled the stiff peaks, causing Hermione to moan openly, her hips rocking over his.

“I could likely do this all night,” he mused. “Your breasts are as near to perfect as I’ve ever seen. Or beheld. Or  _ held _ …” He hefted them in his hands, holding their weight and covering them with his palms. The ache in her nipples was unrelenting, and it only caused her to writhe all the more in his lap. “You fit perfectly in my hands, Hermione…” he murmured, his tongue finding her pulse point and licking a long, wet stripe from there to her jaw.

He cupped her breasts once more, thumbs and forefingers finding and lightly pinching the peaks. Hermione shuddered, and Bill mirrored the action, watching as she arched into his touch, giving herself over to the whims of his wicked fingers.

Bending forward, Bill’s mouth captured one of the aching peaks, sucking it softly while she writhed. He released it with a soft pop. “But I suppose…” he whispered, “If I spend all my time here, I won’t have a chance to see the rest of you… and the rest of you… appears to be just as delicious…”

Hermione felt herself being laid down on the sofa, her hips rising as Bill tugged on her knickers, pulling them down her legs and tossing them somewhere upon the floor.

He brought one leg up, placing it upon his shoulder as he lowered gentle fingers to slowly rub over her sex. They slid in the slickness gathering there, pausing just shy of where she truly wanted him to touch.

Hermione’s hips canted upward in an attempt to coax him there. “Bill…” she gasped. “Don’t tease me now…”

Chuckling, Bill circled her opening, dipping shallowly inside before coming back up to slowly move around her clit, his eyes centered on hers, watching her face, gauging her reactions, adjusting his ministrations accordingly.

“You’re beautiful, Hermione…” he murmured.  “Absolutely breathtaking…”

She licked her lips and reached for him, dragging him down for a kiss as he shifted his weight, centering himself between her legs in the process. Her hands were on his zipper before he could begin to kiss her properly, his lips parting in a rasp when she slid her hand down the front of them, wrapping her hand around his member and tugging him out. His chest rumbled, his head dropped to her shoulder as she moved her hand up and down his turgid length.

“So are you,” she replied.


End file.
